Someone special
by Chocolottie
Summary: Phil buys Dan a 'someone special' valentine's day card... PHAN! AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire
1. Chapter 1

_"Here's one especially for Dan"_

_"I feel special" _

_"you are"_

Those words echoed through his head as Phil looked through the Valentine's Day cards. Dan thought Phil had meant special as in special needs. Oh Dan, when will you learn? He will probably think this card is a joke too but Phil just goes with it, its better than being rejected. He's searching through the cards, looking for the perfect one when he sees it. He picks it up, it says 'to someone special' in a massive love heart on the front, its blank on the inside.

"Perfect" Phil mutters under his breath.

When he arrives back at the flat, Dan isn't there, Phil looks around everywhere but there's still no sight of him. _He said he would be here when I get back_ Phil thought. He decides to just let it slide and use Dan's spontaneous outing as a chance to write in the card:

TO MY SPECIAL LITTLE CAT FRIEND DAN,

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 3

TOLD YOU YOU'RE SPECIAL!

LOVE PHIL XxXxX

He slips it into the envelope and writes Dan's name on the front in swirly writing. He then takes the malteasers he bought out of the bag and places both the card and chocolate on Dan's bed. He hears someone come through the door so he hides under Dan's bed quickly.

"Shit!" Dan shouts as he notices the carrier bag and Phil coat lying on the dining table.

"Phil? Phil are you here?" Dan walks to his bedroom and sits on his bed. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a small red box, then he looks closer and realises there's a box of malteasers laying on his pillow. He takes the box in his hands and looks at it. He smiles.

Under the bed, Phil is smiling too; he can hear the rattle of the malteasers and the content sigh of Dan.

Dan notices a card where the malteasers were and instantly recognises the writing, Phil. Phil, his best friend, housemate and secret lover. He lies down on the bed to read the card and giggles and he reads the front.

"Oh Phil" He sighs. "If only you knew how much this means to me".

It was quiet but loud enough for Phil to hear, _that's it_ Phil thought _I have to tell him._

Phil rolled out from under the bed and stood up next to a very shocked Dan.

"What the hell? Jesus Christ, what are you do-"

Dan's sentence is cut off with Phil's lips crashing onto his. Dan pulled Phil onto the bed and deepened the kiss. Phil let go and smiled. Dan smiled. They both looked into each others eyes and blushed.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" Dan says

"Half as long as I have?"

"Why did it take so long Phil?"

"I don't know, right now let's just enjoy it"

Their lips met again, this time more smoothly. They both smiled against the kiss and parted.

"Are you gunna eat your malteasers?" Phil asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Dan opened the packed and shared them with Phil.

"Just you wait till you see what I've got for you later" Dan said.

DAMN IT! This was gunna be a oneshot but I think I might continue it now, well look out for more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Phil tried peeking under the blindfold that was currently tied around his head.

"Uh uh, no peeking"

Phil sighed and relaxed into Dan's warm hands which were guiding him across the street. Where were they going? Phil could feel Dan's thumb stroking his arm. Mmmm that's nice. The came to a sudden stop. Phil could hear a soft whirring sound, like machinery or something.

"Uh Dan, where are we?"

"Guess"

"A chocolate factory"

"Damn I should have thought of that"

He took the blindfold off of Phil. Phil blinked at the sudden bright lights surrounding him. As his eyes focused he noticed they were stood in the middle of a theme park, but no one was here. It was empty.

"Where is everyone"

"Duh, we have the park all to ourselves, well I had to invite a few people, it was minimum 50 people so…"

There was a sudden scream of SUPPRISE! Behind them. Phil turned around to see all of his and Dan's friends plus a few family members. 50 people was quite a lot, if you think about it.

"What? Dan! I….what? how did you? How much?"

"I have to admit it wasn't just me, all that lot chipped in, it was a bit expensive but I would do anything for you Philly"

Phil smiled. He hated that name, but somehow when Dan said it, it sounded okay. The day was amazing, it was a blur of excitement, rush, horror and more excitement. It was going perfectly, it couldn't possibly get any better. But Phil spoke too soon, him and Dan were on the ghost train just about to take a picture when Dan leaned in and kissed Phil on the lips. Phil leant into the kiss. _If only our subscribers could see us now _Phil thought, _They would probably explode from feels._ When they got out of the train they noticed a very familiar looking picture in Phil's mother's hand.

"Look at you two, aren't they adorable Shelly?" Phil's mum asked.

"Yep, little cutie pies"

"Mum what are you doing, why did you buy that?"

"What honey it's a precious memory"

Phil groaned. His mum could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Hey Phil, me, PJ and Chris are waiting for you on the twister, you better hurry up or we'll start without you"

The twister was a disaster, Phil ended up puking all over Dan's shoes. Fortunately Dan forgave him and Phil gave him a quick peck on the cheek to say thank you. A perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
